


Missing

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Feels, Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming, awright then boys, go getcha some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a poem. Unexpectedly. It contains Charles/Erik <em>feeeels</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ook/gifts).



> I swear, Ook, this is all your fault. You get 'em stuck in my head.

To manor born, to privilege bred,  
The minds of man are yours to tread.  
Oh, Charles, rest your weary head  
And think of what you're missing.

Erik, you're the burning oil,  
Lit seven nights through pain and toil,  
Doctor's pet and villain's foil,  
Full of what you're missing.

As a duo you could find  
The beating heart of mutantkind,  
Built in metal, formed in mind:  
It's only trust you're missing.

Save each other, heroes two,  
But to your ideals be true.  
Everything relies on you.  
Who cares whose lips you're kissing?

Come together, fall apart:  
You have wars and worlds to start.  
Darling, let him _have_ your heart!  
You don't know what you're missing.


End file.
